Por Ser Ella
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: ¿Por que Endou la habia escogido para ser su amante? Ella simplemente era una chica muy comun y sencilla,no era hermosa ni elegante, como Natsumi. Replanteando la pregunta, de manera mas acertada ¿Por que ella había aceptado?    "El amor carece de lógica"


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de lo contrario no solo pasaría los capítulos nuevos en Japón, si no en toda América Latina.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la retorcida trama de este one-shot.**

**Advertencias:**

**-Trama retorcida**

**-Limme (no se si un pequeñito párrafo pueda ser clasificado así, pero por si las dudas lo pongo)**

**-Lenguaje altisonante**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por ser ella**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un pequeño de unos cinco o seis años se le acerca a una mujer, con la cual comparte muchos rasgos faciales.

-Mami¿Por qué el mundo es así?

-¿Cómo que "así"?

-Si, así de… malo….cruel…

La mujer se sorprendió por la pregunta tan filosófica que le soltó su querido hijo, por lo que trato de responderle de la mejor manera para que entendiera.

-El mundo no es cruel, es bello por naturaleza, nosotros somos quienes lo hacemos cruel e insufrible.

-Y ¿Por qué?

-No lo se hijo, es lo que todos se preguntan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hermosa._ En la mayoría de las narraciones-independientemente del género al que pertenezca-siempre está presente el elemento femenino, y entre el mismo elemento, un individuo de este complicado y extraño grupo debe destacar por su _hermosura física_.

Ella no se consideraba _hermosa._ Si alguien le pidiera dar una palabra para describirse seria _"común",_ encajaba a la perfección con su personalidad. Se encontraba a gusto con su persona, porque sabía cuáles eran sus defectos y sus virtudes, tenía conocimiento de sus limitaciones y aunque era una fervorosa creyente del lema "No rendirse jamás de los jamases" nunca hizo nada para romper sus complejos y barreras autoimpuestas.

_Elegante._ En si ¿Qué era ser _elegante_? A ciencia cierta no tenía una solida definición de ese concepto, ella relacionaba la elegancia con imágenes de _hermosas _mujeres ricamente enfundadas en brillantes y costosas telas de grandes diseñadores, emperifolladas con gemas de gran valor y tamaño, acompañadas de caballeros altos y guapos vestidos de traje.

¿Eso era la _elegancia_? Entonces ella no podría creerse _elegante_. La única vez que había usado un vestido de ese tipo fue en aquella ocasión que el equipo de Inglaterra los invito a una fiesta. No se había divertido del todo, porque a medio camino el tacón de su zapatilla se rompió, y el capitán de Inazuma Japón tuvo que cargarla hasta llegar al lugar indicado en la invitación, cuando llegaron todo mundo se les quedo viendo.

_Bochornoso._

_Lindo._

_Vergonzoso._

_Hermosa y elegante._ Natsumi Raimon. Corrección. Natsumi Endou. Como dolía, como oprimía el corazón.

Ella no era _hermosa ni elegante_. Ella era Aki Kino. _Común._ Nada fuera de lo _normal._ Simplemente una chica más.

Entonces ¿por qué la había elegido a ella? De entre todas sus conocidas ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella, si era la _chica normal_? ¿Por qué?

Aun no encontraba la respuesta. Su cerebro no lograba maquinar una contestación que la convenciera. No tenía lógica. Como todo _él_. Como la situación que estaba viviendo.

_El amor carece de lógica._

Podía enumerar las cualidades de sus compañeras y amigas, de las cuales _él _puedo haber elegido sobre ella.

_Valentía y humildad._ Toko Zaizen. Próximamente- tal vez-Toko Tsunami. Se sentía feliz por ellos, su noviazgo no era conocido por muchos, ambos eran muy discretos respecto al tema, pero sin duda alguna era formal. Tal vez _él _no eligió a la chica de cabellos rosados porque sabía que su respuesta sería negativa, al estar tan enamorada del surfista pelirosa.

Otonashi Haruna. Tachimukai Yuuki. Ambos ex porteros habían formado una fuerte amistad que aún conservaban, quizá por esa razón _él_ no tomo en cuenta a la _fresca y divertida_ peliazul, además de que si el estratega de rastas se enterara de que _él _quería arrastrar a su dulce hermanita a algo tan _ruin_, hubiera recibido una fuerte golpiza.

_Atenta._ Fuyukka Kudou. _Dulce._ Primera razón por la que _él _no la escogió: Michiya Kudou, tradúzcase como "súper padre sobreprotector". Segunda razón por la que _él _no la escogió: ¿acaso la razón numero uno no es suficiente?

Rika Urabe, sinónimo de _picardía y decisión_ andante, sinónimo de "Nadie sabe dónde demonios esta", sinónimo de tal vez por eso _él _no busco a la ojigris.

¿Por qué _Endou Mamoru_ la había elegido a ella para ser su amante?

Replanteando la pregunta, de manera más acertada.

¿Por qué ella había aceptado ser la amante de Endou Mamoru?

**.**

**.**

_Porque lo amo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hace 2 años, cuando la mayoría de la generación de campeones que formo Inazuma Japón tenía veintidós años; el feliz noviazgo formado por Endou Mamoru y Natsumi Raimon-en ese entonces-decidió que dos años y medio como pareja eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para consumar su amor de una manera más legal y publica, decidieron unirse en santo matrimonio.

Sus padres se sorprendieron al saber tan inesperado acuerdo tomado por sus hijos, les explicaron a ambos enamorados que no era que estuvieran en contra de su relación, pero consideraban que los dos eran muy jóvenes, y temían que en los años venideros uno de ellos se arrepintiera de sus acciones, provocando situaciones incomodas para todos. Tras cuatro horas de una acalorada plática, donde los levantamientos de voces no faltaron, los progenitores no tuvieron otra opción que darles su bendición y rezar para que en unos cuantos años más no se separaran por desacuerdos entre ellos, ya que conocían los caracteres tan disparejos de sus hijos.

La noticia se corrió como hilo de media barata, todos sus conocidos ya estaban invitados a tan espectacular evento, que por deseos de Natsumi fue realmente espectacular y muy costoso. _Elegante_, según ella. Seria mentira decir que todos los invitados fueron a la celebración, Aki para sorpresa de muchos si asistió, con una gran sonrisa falsa adornando su rostro- como una autómata a quien se le había dado la orden de parecer la mujer mas feliz del mundo -y sus mejores deseos hacia los jóvenes esposos, se retiro temprano con la escusa de que tenía que cuidar a su pequeño sobrino Matsukaze Tenma.

**.**

**.**

Mascara de una inexistente alegría.

Aceptación pasiva de la derrota.

Corazón, sueños y esperanzas verdaderamente rotos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pero la verdadera historia empezó unos días antes de que Tenma-chan entrara a la secundaria, el chico estaba emocionado por haberse quedado en la secundaria Raimon, su sueño dorado desde que sabía patear un balón. Habían salido a comprar los materiales que el joven necesitaba para iniciar sus clases, y en el camino se encontraron con unos compañeros de la primaria, los chiquillos insistieron en que el muchacho pelicafé los acompañara en sus juegos, las caras de corderito degollado a medio morir fueron mucho para la mujer, que derrotada concedió el permiso, no sin antes hacerle prometer que estaría en casa antes de las nueve.

Con un suspiro se encamino hacia la vieja posada de la que era propietaria, cargando las pesadas y estorbosas bolsas, de pronto sintió como un desconocido le arrebataba dos de los bultos que cargaba, con un respingo se dio cuenta que si conocía a esa persona, esa sonrisota de blancos dientes era inconfundible.

-Hola Aki, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía.

Tardo un poco en reaccionar, después de todo tenía en frente al chico que _una vez amo_ y que ahora estaba _casado_, tenían dos años de no verse, desde su boda en la que ella huyo apresuradamente, pero con dignidad.

-H-Hola Endou-kun.

-Vamos Aki, tenemos años de conocernos y sigues llamándome Endou-kun, deja de ser tan formal y simplemente dime Mamoru.

-Lo siento, supongo que ya me acostumbre a decirte así, nunca te llame de otro modo- seguían caminando, él avanzaba a su lado, con paso seguro y firme, sin dudar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Creo que tienes razón, y dime ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

-No han cambiado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos Endou-kun.

-Según se eres dueña de una posada ¿o me equivoco?

-Hi, me encargo de administrarla y mantenerla en buen estado.

-Un familiar tuyo vive ahí ¿no? Un niño.

-Hi, Tenma-chan vive conmigo, de hecho las cosas que están en las bolsas son de él, va a entrar a la secundaria Raimon.

-¿Raimon, eh? Eso me trae viejos recuerdos.

-Si, a mi también- respondió melancólica.

Llagaron a la posada, el joven ex portero miro a los alrededores, buscando si había alguien conocido que lo viera entrar a la vivienda de la chica Kino.

-¿Quieres pasar Endou-kun?-dijo ella por pura cortesía- te puedo invitar algo de beber.

-Claro- contesto con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

Entraron, dejaron las bolsas en lo que parecía ser la mesa de un sencillo comedor, Aki se adentro en la cocina para buscar un refresco y ofrecérselo a su invitado, él ingreso unos segundos después que ella, se deslizo silenciosamente de manera que no se diera cuenta. La joven estaba concentrada sacando un vaso de la alacena, cuando volteo la presencia del chico la desconcentro y soltó el vaso, que fue salvado por las intrépidas manos de Endou.

-Lo siento, te asuste- se disculpo y de nuevo ataco con una encantadora sonrisa.

-No hay problema Endou-kun, fue mi culpa.

Destapo la botella y sirvió el burbujeante líquido en el transparente y pequeño recipiente, para luego ofrecérselo al castaño.

-Arigatou.

Ella le respondió con una pequeña y sincera curvatura de labios.

-Nee Aki- llamo el de orbes cafés a la peliverde oscuro.

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes novio?- la pregunta fue muy directa, lo cual descoloco un poco a la chica, que por un momento pensó en un joven que se encontraba en América, pero prefirió borrar la idea y contestar rápidamente.

-No.

-Qué raro, eres muy guapa como para seguir soltera.

Se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. Bien, ese comentario sí que no se lo esperaba.

-N-No es v-verdad.

Se acerco a ella, tomo con sus dos manos su suave rostro y lo acerco al de él, el color rosado de las mejillas de la mujer aumento aun mas, ambos podían sentir la respiración del contrario pegando en sus facciones, sus labios se encontraban a milímetros de tocarse mutuamente. Aki se encontraba paralizada.

-Yo nunca miento.

Fue Mamoru quien termino con la pequeña distancia que los separaba y junto sus bocas, degustando los dulces labios de la fémina, que no le correspondía porque había entrado en una especie de shock, el de la playera naranja aprovecho el momento para morder el labio de la chica, fue cuando Aki reacciono e instintivamente abrió la boca ante el estimulo recibido, instante en el que Endou metió su lengua a la húmeda cavidad, donde encontró una lengua, con la cual tuvo una intensa y excitante batalla.

-E-En-Endou-k-kun- tartamudeo Kino una vez que se separaron para poder recuperar el aire perdido.

Volvieron a besarse, de manera más intensa y con un mayor sentimiento surgiendo de ambos, un sentimiento que ambos creyeron haber borrado, una emoción que los dos ignoraron por mucho tiempo, más él.

**.**

_Amor_.

**.**

-No, Ma-mo-ru- le recordó seductoramente.

Reclamo una vez más su boca, esta vez de forma ansiosa y desesperada, de alguna extraña forma salieron de la cocina sin dejar de besarse, y de otra desconocida forma llegaron a la habitación de ella. Sencilla pero muy linda. La manera perfecta de describirla. Se acostaron en la cama, él encima de ella, los besos no paraban, al contrario, ahora eran más desvergonzados y lujuriosos.

-M-Ma-Mamoru- gimió Aki cuando sintió la voraz boca del castaño en su cuello.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, ninguno hizo nada por evitarlo. El calor en el cuarto empezó a aumentar, las ropas se tornaron molestas y fueron votadas al suelo, algunas rotas y otras tantas arrugadas, las cobijas de la cama cayeron al piso, cubrieron sus cuerpos solo con una delgada y fina sabana, las masculinas manos se perdieron entre cada curva femenina que encontraban a su paso, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, brotaban sin pudor alguno, inundando la recamara de una atmosfera que solo se logra cuando una pareja se demuestra un amor prohibido. Los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, más violentos, reflejando la desesperación y confusión que sentían. Todo termino cuando los dos soltaron unos agudos gimoteos, él derramando su esencia dentro de ella, y la mujer aceptándola sin oponer resistencia alguna.

**.**

_Grave error_.

**.**

No era tan tarde. Tampoco muy temprano. Las cinco de la tarde, y ellos estaban acostados en la cama, tratando de recuperar las energías perdidas y tratando de acomodar sus confundidas mentes y sus rotos corazones. Aki fue la primera en mostrar arrepentimiento.

-Soy una estúpida- se levanto del lecho y con una cobija que estaba en el piso cubrió su desnudez, una mano en su brazo no le permitió escapar.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes Endou? Esto no debió pasar, tu estas casado con Natsumi o ¿acaso ya se te olvido?- sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, no quería llorar, quería mostrarse fuerte, pero la situación la superaba.

-No he olvidado que estoy casado con Natsumi, pero eso no significa que la ame.

-Vete Endou, haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado y cada quien seguirá con su vida, lo que acabamos de hacer no es más que un error que nunca se repetirá- dolía saber que a pesar de que no amaba a la ex Raimon, había unido su vida con lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, como muchas otras veces, por la misma causa.

-No- Mamoru la tomo de los dos brazos y la obligo a sentarse en la cama, ella bajo la mirada, no quería verlo de frente, no podía- Escúchame bien, esto no es un error- la forzó a verlo a los ojos- tienes razón, estoy casado con Natsumi, pero déjame decirte que ese es el único error que he cometido en mi vida, es de lo único que puedo decir que estoy arrepentido. Pero de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, yo nunca lo catalogaría como una equivocación.

-No mientas.

-No lo hago.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esto es lo más normal del mundo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tratas de decirme que es normal que después de tanto tiempo de no vernos, que apenas si nos saludamos e intercambiamos algunas frase por pura cortesía, acabemos en la cama?- destilaba una gran furia en cada palabra que decía, las lagrimas se habían evaporado, dejando paso a una gran cólera.

-No, por supuesto que no, no malinterpretes mis palabras, no digo que sea normal, si no que…

-¿Entonces aceptas que no es normal? ¿Qué solo lo hiciste por un estúpido impulso? ¿Qué no fue más que un estúpido juego y que yo de idiota caí en él?

-No Aki lo que quiero decir es que…

-¡No me importa lo que tengas que decir, te quiero lejos de mí y de mi casa, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar en lo que te queda de vida!- en este punto la chica Kino había perdido el control de sus impulsos y liberaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos sin importarle las consecuencias de ello.

-Escúchame- grito Endou, abrazando fuertemente a la mujer, pegándola a su abdomen desnudo.

-¡No, déjame!- chillo golpeándolo, tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero no podía ya que él era mucho mas fuerte.

-¿¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TRATO DE DECIRTE QUE TE AMO!

Bien, eso la había pillado con la guardia baja, de nuevo. No dijo nada, no sabia que decir, Mamoru aprovecho el momento para poder hablar, antes de que ella volviera a explotar.

-Aki, óyeme atentamente por favor, te amo, el único problema es que me di cuenta demasiado tarde, soy un estúpido, lo acepto, vivir con Natsumi es un verdadero infierno, ambos peleamos por cualquier estupidez a cada rato, se que esta no fue la manera correcta de iniciar algo, pero en verdad te amo Aki, no miento.

-¿L-La a-amas?

-¿Eh? ¿A quien?

-A Natsumi ¿la amas?

Ahora era él quien no sabia que decir, tardo y dudo en contestar, pero lo hizo.

-No

-¿Entonces por que te casaste con ella?

-No lo se- respondió sinceramente.

Kino se soltó del apretado y asfixiante abrazo que estaba recibiendo, recogió su ropa y antes de salir de la habitación dijo lo que su corazón y mente le pedían a gritos liberar:

-Y-yo t-te amo Mamoru, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, pero en estos momentos estoy muy confundida. Por favor, vete. Necesito pensar.

El portero vio un pequeñito halito de esperanza y decidió ceder ante la petición.

-Bien, pero volveré.

Solo recibió una sonrisa quebrada, que pudo traducir como un amargo "¿Para que, solo empeoraras las cosas?", pero no le importo, lo volvió a rectificar, seguro de ella aun lo alcanzaba a escuchar.

-Volveré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabia que hacer, se sentía estúpida y la peor escoria del mundo, por que-lamentablemente, en este caso-ella era de esas personas que tenía una especie de "Pepe Grillo" en su interior, le remordía mucho lo que había hecho, pero desafortunadamente ya no había vuelta atrás. En esos momentos es cuando deseaba que algún bendito e inteligentísimo inventor creara una máquina del tiempo, para volver al pasado y borrar esas acciones tan _ruines. O mejor podía ir al día en que Endou y Natsumi se habían casado._ Pero esas eran simples fantasías que dudaba se cumplieran, al menos no ahora, por que aun no inventaban esos preciados aparatos, y lo más probable es que cuando ya existieran, tendrían una gran demanda o serian muy, muy costosas. Ella no era la única mujer arrepentida en este mundo.

_Me doy asco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Endou regreso, tal como lo había prometido, justamente una hora después de que Matsukaze Tenma se fuera para asistir a su primer día de clases en la prestigiosa Secundaria Raimon. Al principio Aki no quería dejarlo entrar en la casa, pero Mamoru no era de esas personas que se rindieran fácilmente, así que siguió tocando la puerta hasta que Kino se desespero por el tan molesto sonido que derrotada acepto abrirle la puerta de la posada. Una vez adentro se hizo un pesado silencio, que Endou decidió romper:

-Hola Aki- dijo estúpidamente.

-Hola- contesto parcamente.

-Mmmm… y bien ¿que has decidido?

-¿De que?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No tengo la menor idea de que me estas hablando.

-De nosotros, de nuestra relación.

-A eso no se le puede llamar relación- hablo fríamente.

-Por favor Aki, no digas eso, yo te amo.

-Sabes que es verdad.

Otro silencio incomodo y mucho mas pesado que antes se formo en la habitación, la mujer no sabia que hacer para que el ex portero se fuera de su casa, se había propuesto a si misma que cuando Endou fuera a verla (conocía al castaño y sabia lo cabezota que era, mas aun respecto a sus promesas) le correría inmediatamente y lo trataría de la forma mas fría y cortante que le fuera posible.

-Aki, ¿me amas?

-¿Eh?

El ojicafé se acerco rápidamente a la mujer y la tomo de ambos brazos, para que de esa forma no pudiera ignorar su mirada.

-Si me dices que no me amas, me largare de aquí y nunca mas te volveré a molestar, solamente mírame a la cara y dime que no me amas.

-Y-Yo n-no…. – Aki nunca se había caracterizado por ser mentirosa, simplemente por que eso de mentir no se le daba, y menos cuando unos penetrantes ojos marrones la miraban de esa forma tan intensa.

Mamoru sonrió satisfecho de la reacción de la fémina, la beso con desesperación y ansias. Todo termino como la última vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Decir que estaba confundida era poco, decir que se sentía la peor basura del mundo era poco, por que no había palabras lo suficientemente fuertes y claras como para describir su estado emocional, le carcomía la conciencia el simple hecho de pensar en sus acciones, y Tenma no ayudaba mucho recordándole que había _alguien_ en Estados Unidos que la quería y que creía que le era fiel, habíanpasado tres semanas desde la ultima llamada de ese _alguien_, y de cierta forma lo agradecía ya que no creía poder decirle otro "Te Amo" falso.

_Ya no podía._

_Ya no quería._

**.**

**.**

Que vida de mierda.

**.**

**.**

Las visitas se seguían repitiendo, comenzaban igual y terminaban de la misma forma, volviéndose una rutina. _Una rutina que no cambiaria por nada._ Los encuentros amorosos eran estratégicamente planeados para que cuando sucedieran el joven Matsukaze no se encontrara en casa, ya que ambos adultos no querían más problemas de los que ya tenían.

**.**

**.**

A Aki no le sorprendió cuando una noche Tenma había llegado desbordando emoción por cada poro de su piel, la razón era sencilla, el legendario guardameta Endou Mamoru se había convertido en el entrenador del equipo Raimon; el porque no se asombro era simple: una noche antes Mamoru le había dicho que lo habían contratado como entrenador de su antigua secundaria.

**.**

**.**

Cuando cierto día Kogure, Kidou y Endou aparecieron de la nada en la puerta de su posada tuvo que utilizar todo su talento de actriz para fingir que era la primera vez que veía a Mamoru después de un tiempo, todos les creyeron, nadie sospechaba que era una gran farsa. _Por que no los creían capaces de algo así._

**.**

**.**

La última noche que pasaron juntos fue después del partido que Raimon tuvo con la secundaria Harukken, no entendió del todo las razones del porque se tenia que ir, solo capto vagas ideas "Fubuki me dijo algo sobre el Fifth Sector….es horrible….no puedo permitir que pase eso….tengo que ir, es mi deber".

**.**

**.**

Aki solamente estaba segura de algo, cuando Endou volviera de su viaje terminaría de una vez por todas ese embrollo que tenían por "relación", no creía poder seguir soportando toda esa mezcla de emociones, o Mamoru terminaba su relación con Natsumi de una buena vez o su retorcido amor se iría al caño, y como ya sabia la respuesta ya tenia preparado un dinero para poder comprar un boleto de avión directamente hacia Estados Unidos cuando el Holy Road terminara.

Solamente esperaba que cuando estuviera en el avión no la atacaran las horribles nauseas y los incomodos mareos que en ese momento sentía, definitivamente tendría que hacerle una visita al doctor antes de viajar.

.

.

.

_A la sala de maternidad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mami ¿Dónde esta papá?

La mujer no supo que responderle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La verdad no tengo la menor idea de donde salió esto (mi mente es algo rara), solo espero que a quien este leyendo esto le haya gustado.

Onegai, dejen reviews.

Matta nee!

_Gracias por leer :3_


End file.
